1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a method for dividing and/or separating a laundry batch, in particular a laundry cake or the like. The invention relates, further, to a corresponding apparatus.
2. Prior Art
In commercial laundries, washed laundry articles are delivered batchwise, as a laundry batch in the form of a laundry cake or laundry heap, for subsequent processing. For example, in a dewatering device, such as a dewatering press, washed laundry articles are dewatered, during which they are separated from a large part of the liquid bound in them (bound liquor). In this case, a laundry cake is obtained, which is usually divided before the laundry articles are treated further, in particular dried, mangled and/or laid together by folding.
It is known to loosen laundry cakes by pressing them together laterally. The laundry cake, by being loosened in this way, is divided only inadequately. Moreover, when the laundry cake is pressed together laterally, the laundry articles are exposed to high mechanical loads.